


Cut Off Sleeves

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “I don’t fucking care if you want to cut out any of my other shirt, or wear my sweatpants. But don’t you fucking cut my sleeves off my air force t shirt!” Sam scowls, as he shook his shirt in Bucky’s face.“But my arm can’t fit in it.” Bucky whines as he stood behind Natasha, hiding from Sam.“I fucking got you more tank tops, for god sake!” Sam said.“But it’s cold, it’s winter and I hate the cold.” Bucky said as he pouts and looks at Sam with his puppy dog eyes.





	Cut Off Sleeves

“Stop there, asshole!” Sam shouts as he chased Bucky around the compound.

“What is happening?” Tony asked as he walked in the common room.

“Bucky cut out one of Sam’s sleeves.” Steve said as he was reading a book on the couch.

“Why would he do that?” Tony asked as he sat across of Steve, resting his tired legs on Steve’s lap.

“Well the sleeve is too tight for his metal arm.” Steve replies, as he held his book in one hand, while using his other hand to massage Tony’s feet.

“Steve! Stop this maniac!” Bucky said as he runs into the common room.

“Well you deserve it though.” Natasha said as she walks into the common room.

“Fucking come here!” Sam said as he rans into the common room, holding onto one of his cut-out shirts.

“I don’t fucking care if you want to cut out any of my other shirt, or wear my sweatpants. But don’t you fucking cut my sleeves off my air force t shirt!” Sam scowls, as he shook his shirt in Bucky’s face.

“But my arm can’t fit in it.” Bucky whines as he stood behind Natasha, hiding from Sam.

“I fucking got you more tank tops, for god sake!” Sam said.

“But it’s cold, it’s winter and I hate the cold.” Bucky said as he pouts and looks at Sam with his puppy dog eyes.

“Fine. We will go shopping later on alright. But please Bucky, stop cutting my shirt.” Sam sighs.

“Okay. I’m sorry.” Bucky apologized with a pout.

That evening Bucky came home with the stupidest grin on his face, and he had a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, while Sam was behind him with tons of shopping bags. They had spent the whole afternoon over at the Salvation Army, picking new sweaters and sweatshirt for Bucky, even getting him some sweatpants.

“Looking fine, Barnes!” Clint greets him, as he walks into the kitchen.

“Well Sam chose it for me.” Bucky grins at him.

“Well Sam does have a bad taste in fashion.” Natasha chuckles as she sips her drink.

“Hey take that back.” Sam replied.

“Sam has perfect taste in fashion. You guys are just jealous.” Bucky said as he wraps his arms around Sam’s arm.

“Let’s go Sammy.” Bucky said as he pulls Sam along, both went up to their room.

“So, which one is your favourite?” Bucky asked as he took out the sweaters one by one, holding it out to Sam.

“Mmmmm I don’t know, I can’t decide.” Sam said, as he looks through them one by one.

“Come on Sammy! Which one is your favourite?” Bucky whines as he pouts and sat in Sam’s lap.

“Well I’m not gonna be bias, you’re my favourite.” Sam said as he held Bucky by his waist, pulling him closer.

“Sammy.” Bucky said with a blush.

“Come here. As much as I hate that you have been cutting my sleeves off, I really love it when you’re blushing.” Sam said as he leans up, kissing Bucky’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry for cutting your sleeves off.” Bucky pouts as he intertwines their fingers.

“It’s okay love, I really like spending time with you. Watching you changed in all that outfits, strutting around like a fashion show. I would let you cut all my shirt, just to see you do that again.” Sam said as he kissed the back of Bucky’s hands.

“Well, I shall cut all of them tomorrow.” Bucky chuckles.

“You do that and no cuddling in bed with me.” Sam teased him.

“No! I love cuddling with you!” Bucky whines as he pushed Sam onto the bed.

“And I fucking love you.” Bucky said


End file.
